Shattered Heart and Sweet Revenge
by AnimeLuva82
Summary: Tatsuki contemplates over the loss of someone close to her heart. One shot. Mentions of death, but nothing too major. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hello again! This is a one shot that I came up with after some RP fun on twitter and tumblr. If people like it, I can try to continue this as a story. But for now, just enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Tatsuki still can't believe that he's gone. She woke up this morning, hoping that it was all a bad dream, that it wasn't real. However, she was sadly mistaken. She got out of bed, and took a comforting long, hot shower, hoping that it would help ease the pain swelling in her chest. When She finished, she silently walked to her closet, and looked for the prettiest black dress that she owned. He once told her that she looked beautiful in that dress. As she proceeded to put the dress on, she thought of all the fun times she had with him. Last summer, when they went to the amusement park, and he had gotten soaked on one of the water rides. She thought he looked hilarious, almost like a wet, lost puppy. She smiled to herself, thinking of the memory.

She walked over to her dresser, and started to put on her make-up and accessories. She put on the necklace that he bought her last year for her birthday. Though she wasn't the type to wear such things, it was special; because it was from him; one of the most important people in her life. When she was finally finished, she walked over to the mirror to take a final look at herself. She looked beautiful. He would have complimented her on her beauty if he were here, she thought to herself. But he wasn't here. He was gone forever, never to return back to her. And those thoughts brought the silent tears back, streaming down her face.

If she kept this up, she was going to be late. The last thing she wanted was to be late. She arrived at the church, at exactly 9:30am sharp. He was always one for punctuality. What better way to honor him than to arrive just on time? As she entered the building, she saw so many unfamiliar faces, and a few that were familiar. They all hugged her, told her how sorry they were for her loss, how he was a good man, and would surly be missed. She responded with empty smiles, and thankless thank you's. She was like a machine, programmed to say certain responses. Nothing more. Nothing less. She walked down the middle aisle, as more and more unfamiliar faces stopped and stared at her, some giving their sympathies.

As she made her way up to the front, she thought of the man, no, _thing_ that did this to her; that did this to her family. She swore revenge. She wanted nothing more than to run out of the building, find the bastard, and kill him with her bare hands. But she couldn't. She was literally powerless. She didn't have the means to get the revenge that she so desperately wanted.

When she finally made her way to the front of the room, she looked down at his lifeless body. He looked so handsome, much less scarring than the condition she found him in. He was wearing a nice all black Armani suite that went perfectly with his clean cut hair style. A few tears fell onto his face, as if he himself were crying. But Tatsuki knew that he wouldn't cry over his own death. He would cry because she was crying, and he would not want her to shed so many tears over him. Therefore, she wiped them away quickly, not wanting to upset him any longer.

"Well dad… I guess this is it. For now… There are so many things that I wish I could say to you, so may things that I wish we could have done together. Father and daughter. I promise… on my life, that I will take care of mom." Her eyes darkened slightly. "…And I promise… that I _will_ find the bastard that took you away from us, and end him with my own two hands…"

She wiped away any last few tears that were on her face, and bent over to give him a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you, daddy. I miss you so much already…" With that being said, she turned around, and sat down in a seat, for the funeral had officially begun.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are lovely~ *o***


End file.
